A firearm typically includes a trigger assembly including a trigger shoe that is accessible by a shooter to discharge the firearm. The trigger assembly may include a sear configured to secure a hammer of the firearm until the trigger is pulled. Additionally, the trigger assembly may include a safety mechanism configured to prevent discharge of the firearm when a safety lever is in a locked (safety on) position.